


失败婚姻（六）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 白宇在答应朱一龙的求婚以前，曾有一段失败的婚姻。





	失败婚姻（六）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章夹带私货，不喜可从“白宇落座后环顾在场的所有人”直接跳到最后两行。

如果要评选新世纪江城劳模，千万不要落掉朱一龙先生。

朱影帝热爱演艺事业，一年三百六十五天不是在剧组，就是在准备进组顺便商演的路上。即便升级成了朱总，也是半个甩手掌柜，特别是进山拍戏，手机信号不好联系不上的时候，能把公司上上下下都急成热锅上的蚂蚁。也因为他常年在外奔波，所以保姆车里一直都备着药箱。药箱里的药品定期更换，长长的清单里凝聚了不少人的脑细胞。

刚开始，采购员发现清单最底下被朱总亲手添了一行。

到后来所有助理都会默契地主动加上这个始终会出现在清单最后的药品。

谁也不知道原因，仿佛是朱一龙福至心灵地玩笑，又在工作之余忘得一干二净。直到今天，小助理撅着屁股从保姆车的药箱里把胃药翻出来的时候才恍然大悟。哪有什么突如其来的玩笑，朱一龙做的每一件事，都深思熟虑又用情至深。

这边，白宇难受了半晌什么也没有吐出来。

白宇疼痛不已的胃里坠着一块巨石，是他被埋在心底的过往，沉甸甸地吐不出来又咽不下去，除了让人茶不思饭不想日渐消瘦，也没有其他用途。他洗了一把脸直起身，只觉得稍稍松开牙关，就会忍不住把所有的委屈统统倾诉给朱一龙。

没等他咬着牙坚持到底，朱一龙就未卜先知地上前，张开双臂猛地把他揽进怀里。

说来奇怪，白宇明明比他要高出一点，被朱一龙的双臂环绕时却莫名矮了一头，抬眼就是他龙哥坚实的肩膀。朱一龙的肩膀也没比海宽，可落在白宇眼里却是足以容他避风取暖，他独自在黑暗寒冷中孤独太久，一眼看见便再难以忍耐，悲忿委屈齐齐涌上心头，全然不顾自己满脸的水埋了上去。

朱一龙站得笔直挺拔，被个虚有宽松外套的Omega扑进怀里俨然不动，还有余裕能一手环住他纤细的腰肢，一手绕过瘦削的腰侧轻拍后背。

白宇难受的上气不接下气，觉得他龙哥轻拍后背的手，能从掌心凭空生出微弱的电流，激得自己舌尖发麻，把一点委屈激化成截舌之痛。可朱一龙又何尝不痛，三年的隐痛在看到心心念念的人遍体鳞伤后，早就就痛到了极致。

他隔着纱布轻啄白宇的额头，出言安慰道：“我在这里。”

那嗓音经历三年的岁月更添成熟，积淀下能将他完全埋没的极致柔情。

白宇自暴自弃地攥紧朱一龙的外套，在赞助商提供的昂贵外套上留下细碎显眼的褶皱，像个做错事的孩子颤抖地发问：“龙哥，你说带我回家的话，还作数吗？”

“当然作数。”朱一龙默了半刻，倏尔轻笑。

鸦羽般的睫毛上下扑动，影帝脸上颇有些明知故问的意味。

他捏着白宇满是胡渣的下颌，以欣赏珍宝的目光又蜻蜓点水般落下一吻，怕小孩儿难受没听清楚，又轻而缓慢地重复了一遍——“当然作数。”

小助理双手捧着药盒站在不远处。

他惆怅地把药盒都捏扁了，明明是初夏不见溽暑的天气，却仿佛大太阳晃瞎了眼，不然怎么会看见自家梦想成真的朱总身后，多了一条竖着尖毛的狼尾巴。

“朱……朱总！”小助理煞风景地发声，“宇哥的药我拿回来了！”

方才还软乎乎的Omega乍听见他的声音，立刻就涨红了脸，羞赧地化成了弹簧从朱一龙的怀抱里弹出来。白宇一声不吭地扭头走到小助理面前，接过他手里的药盒和温水，熟门熟路地拆了一粒和着水吞服。朱一龙除了吃火锅积食，胃上倒是没有这么多娇气的毛病，白宇吃了药反应过来，看着药盒眼睛眨巴眨巴满是小心思。

“宇哥，调解室那边，你还谈吗？”

白宇摸了摸还在隐痛的胃，扭头望了一眼站在身后不远处的朱一龙，在回身的时候脸上多了些期待：“谈。谈完我要离开龙城。”

然后，小助理就得到了一个殊荣，被朱总耳提面命去陪白宇继续做调解。

他从没有像现在这么紧张过，被朱总压榨了这么久，突然有一天抓到了朱一龙下半生幸福的小尾巴。小助理僵硬地跟着白宇走进调解室，就好像跟着朱一龙走上影帝的颁奖典礼，然而这里没有鲜花和掌声，只有一排明晃晃的节能灯。

白宇落座后环顾在场的所有人。

在他的正对面就是他的前夫，婚后有些微微发福的Alpha除去袖口的血渍和腕子上的手铐，和玻璃幕墙后面的商业精英一般无二。小助理看到他也愣了半晌，心说看起来斯斯文文的一个人，下手打宇哥的时候说他衣冠禽兽都侮辱禽兽。

明明已经结束了婚姻关系，成为了熟悉的陌生人。

偏偏陌生人之间的伤害要被美化为暧昧不清的「感情纠纷」。

Alpha十足地喜欢这些模棱两可的词语，它们总是能精准地勾起旁观者的好奇心，将简单的事情复杂化，从而让自己在舆论里投机取巧：看，是Omega有错在先。

他们把负罪感强加到Omega身上，摇身一变开始反咬一口，口诛笔伐那些在家庭里惊慌度日的Omega。然后「慷慨」地像一个上个世纪的绅士不去追究Omega的错误，或是自低身份给人以平等的错觉上演一场场充满爱情的皆大欢喜。白宇的前夫就属于后者，他的演技有时精湛到令人发指，还有恶心。

曾作为一个演员的Omega就这样被感情绑架着控制在Alpha的掌控里。

白宇几次三番想要去戳破拙劣的骗局，都被自我感动的观众阻止了。那些不曾见过他婚姻全部面貌的旁观者，竟能从他前夫指向意味明显的谎言感同身受，拉着拽着他往黑暗里深陷。他提出离婚前的一段时间，几乎每一个人，无论是Alpha还是Omega都劝说他安于现状，因为「你的丈夫很爱你」。

爱是互相包容，却并非一方无止境地退让。

白宇回想起前夫令他发指的「爱」，记忆始终停留在次卧四四方方的窗户上。

他抵抗过，与前夫有过无数次争执，虽然通常都止于前夫的暴力下。

白宇与前夫最激烈的一次争吵是在医院里，最后他被前夫和夫家的长辈一起生拉硬拽推进手术室。他没能保住自己的第二个孩子，孕育着幼小胎儿的生殖腔被冰冷的器械强行打开。他哭喊到没有一点力气，尚未发育完全Omega被迫离开他的时候，还挣扎着在他甬道里留下了长长的撕裂伤。

前夫在听医嘱的时候十足不耐，追问他下次适宜受孕的时间。

白宇在前夫的等待中提出了离婚。

很多自诩独立的Omega看来，家庭中受害的Omega其实很愚蠢，他们一昧地忍受却不知反抗。然而在这些人颐高气使地指责在苛刻婚姻中无法挣脱的Omega时，就已经落入了 舆论引导者精心编织的共情桎梏，变成他们的共犯一起在精神上摧残着婚姻中的同伴。Alpha喜欢这种游戏，就像是久远前在森林里狩猎，四散而逃的羊群里总有挡住生路的蠢货。殊不知如今自卑软弱的Omega，或许也曾经独立和自由。

像是悬崖上的凌霄花，与深渊为伍，却面朝曦阳。

他们只是完全被「爱」消磨彻底了。

白宇刚想开口，指尖被面前的一次性纸杯烫得瞬间泄了气。他以为自己离开了许久，方才烫到无法下咽的水应该已经温和润口，却不想他去了又回连茶都还没凉到入口。于是白宇只好默默把烫红的指肉攥进掌心，任凭修剪整齐的指甲扎得掌心生疼才回过神。

他垂眸，半晌说出自己艰难的抉择：“我决定要撤诉。”

小助理猛地一震，怀疑自己耳朵瘸了。


End file.
